7 Años Sin Ti
by DesolateGalaxy
Summary: Secuela de Nuestro Último Adiós en donde ya han pasado 7 años desde el adiós definitivo entre Ash & Misty, sin embargo, los sentimientos de la chica de cabello naranja siguen ahí lo que la obliga a tomar la decisión de ir a enfrentar a Ash y hablar acerca de un asunto muy importante y a la vez delicado.


7 Años Sin Ti

Han pasado 7 largos años desde que Misty abandonaba Kanto, desde aquellos sucesos que la separaron de Ash, la pelirroja era feliz en una casa en la Región de Hojas Doradas, mientras cocinaba observaba la hora ya que alguien llegaría. Golpean la puerta, una chica de cabello negro, peinado igual al de su madre hace algunos años atrás y unas marcas igual a las de Ash.

— ¡Mamá, ya llegamos! —decía la niña.

— ¿Qué tal te fue cariño? —preguntaba Misty con su pelo largo y anaranjado.

Después de decirle la chica se dispuso a comer un estupendo plato de ramen en tanto su madre lavaba el uniforme de la pequeña. Luego junto a otra ropa lo colgaba en el tendedero, una fina brisa recorre sus mejillas que tras esa ropa se encontraba el horizonte, hacia ese punto se encontraba Kanto, recordando con nostalgia y dolor a aquel chico que mucho daño le causo pero aún no olvidaba, más aun sí la hija se parecía en demasía a él. A veces tenía remordimiento de no haberle dicho aquel día que estaba embarazada, quizás aquello hubiese salvado la relación pero por una razón Misty prefirió callar. Los días pasaban y ella recordaba los buenos momentos, a veces su hija interrumpía su lapsus preguntando que le ocurría, donde estaba su padre. Eso hacia enojar un poco a Misty pero para que no lo notase ella le decía que había muerto. Llegaba otro día de escuela para la chica y mamá le preparaba su almuerzo dándole también su beso de despedida, alzando la mano veía como el autobús se iba aprovechando su soledad lloraba, lloraba mientras observaba unas fotos que se había tomado con Ash, luego encendía la chimenea quemando en ella las fotos, eliminando todo recuerdo de él pero a la vez se preguntaba qué sería de él, acaso superó su tristeza, encontraría a alguien. Finalmente se da cuenta de la hora y comienza a prepararse un plato de fideos.

En un lugar de Kalos, una chica de sombrero rosa se columpiaba en un parque tomando cínicamente un helado mientras murmuraba.

— Han pasado 7 años desde que mi Ash está solo, creo que es hora de ir a hacerle compañía —sonreía mientras chupaba el helado.

Al terminar tomaba su bicicleta para ir a ver a Ash quién actualmente reside en Ciudad Romantis. Antes compraba un peluche para regalárselo, se tomaba su tiempo en una tienda, habían de diversos tamaños y colores. Decide llevarse uno con forma de Pikachu, lo guarda en su mochila dirigiéndose al centro pokémon antes de partir.

Luego un grupo de niños la observan y le van a pedir un autógrafo, ella amablemente se los da y los chicos se van alegres. Se pone al teléfono mientras espera a sus pokémon y habla con su madre diciendo que iría a ver a su Ash, su madre le dice que vaya con calma y que esta vez no se mande una cagada como la de hace 7 años. Se despide de ella, toma su bicicleta poniendo rumbo ya hacia Ciudad Romantis. En el trayecto se pierde en un bosque de Beedrill pero para su salvación aparece Brock pero este la regaña por causar molestias a los insectos. Serena sabía que el moreno la odiaba pero ella sin remordimiento le dice que iba a ver su querido Ash y que él no debía entrometerse en asuntos que no le correspondían. Mas este le dice que si le compete ya que Misty & Ash eran sus amigos.

Serena prosigue su rumbo cantando alegremente mientras los Pidgey cantaban, esta vez se topa con un furioso Ursaring que le destruye su bicicleta pero la aparición del profesor Oak la saca de un aprieto, ella le da las gracias y se retira de inmediato sabiendo que la criticarían. La cabello castaño se queja por tener que caminar además de maldecir al Ursaring, en eso un automóvil pasa por ahí, Serena hace dedo y el tipo se para. Ambos se presentan y van conversando amistosamente, él le da su número telefónico y esta hace lo mismo.

Al llegar Serena le agarra en la entrepierna y luego se saca su blusa para poner sus pechos desnudos en la cara del tipo como agradecimiento por haberla aventado.

Ciudad Romantis, un Ash barbudo con el pelo demasiado largo paseaba por la ciudad, el ex campeón miraba a todas las parejas caminando, besándose y otras agarrados de las manos. Todo aquello lo tenía muy mal ya que los recuerdos de Misty eran imposibles de olvidar, pero por qué mudarse en aquella ciudad, sabiendo que le haría mal pero aun así decidió vivir ahí, con la esperanza de volver a ver a Misty.

— Misty, si supieras cuanto te extraño, aún no he sido capaz de sacarte de mi corazón…sé que no hay nada que pueda arreglarlo pero si hubiese una posibilidad créeme que estaría dispuesto a todo para tener tú amor otra vez —murmuraba para sus adentros mientras veía a cientos de parejas.

Llegó hasta un lugar donde una piedra de cristal con forma de corazón era el centro donde parejas de toda edad se sacaba fotos o dejaban su huella cerca. Posteriormente llegó a una cafetería donde pidió un café con un pastel, una joven camarera, con su pelo rubio tomado, unos lentes rojos, piel color pastel y ojos verdes causando una atracción en Ash.

A la salida del local Ash decide armarse de valor y preguntar su nombre, ella le contesta que su nombre es Ariadna, este le invita salir y ella gustosamente le acepta ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Entonces él decide volver a su hogar para afeitarse y luego en su lujoso auto llevar a la chica a un restaurante elegante.

La chica comenta que era un honor salir con un ex campeón tras escuchar su nombre, en tanto él le pregunta a que más se dedicaba aparte de ser camarera. La tipa responde sonriente que era estudiante de medicina y que llegó a Japón como parte de un programa de intercambio. Ash queda asombrado y le pregunta de qué zona era, esta le dice que es sudamericana. Al día siguiente ambos volvieron a verse, esta vez fueron al cine a ver una película romántica, luego ambos van hacia Bahía Azul a disfrutar unos días de vacaciones.

Cuando Ash por fin creía haber encontrado a alguien con quién rehacer su vida, Serena llegaba a Ciudad Romantis para seducir de nuevo a su ex novio. Ash y Ariadna tomados de la mano iniciaban un romance que sorprendería a más de alguno.

En Pueblo Paleta, Kanto, Delia realizaba los quehaceres hogareños junto con Mr. Mime. En ese instante recibe una llamada por parte de su hijo que en dos días más iría a verla junto con su nueva novia. La madre queda impactada al saber que su hijo tenía novia pero tranquila de saber que no podía ser Serena, la perra que jodió la relación entre su hijo y Misty.

Pasaba la aspiradora mientras se acordaba de la chica pelirroja, que sería de ella o sí acaso sabría ya de la relación de su hijo.

Serena llega a la casa de Ash pero no encuentra a nadie, una de las vecinas le pregunta quién era, esta le responde que es una amiga y si acaso sabía dónde estaban, la vecina le dice que andaba con una chica en Bahía Azul, entonces los celos de la pelo castaño se activan y toma un bus que se dirige hacia allá.

Ash en tanto masajeaba el cuerpo de su novia hasta que llegó hacia los pechos de la chica, delicadamente acariciaba sus pezones, Ariadna trataba de parar a su pareja pero este seguía tanto que se rinde y deja que él haga lo que quiera. Sin importarles el público Ash comienza a penetrarla mientras besaba su cuello, la chica gemía de placer pero entonces Ash comienza a recordar todo de golpe causando una jaqueca.

En la Región de Hojas Doradas, Misty recibía la visita de un viejo amigo, Tracey. Ella le sirve algo de beber mientras charlan, la pelirroja pregunta como supo que estaba en este lugar. Tracey le recuerda que hace una semana atrás le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él. Misty se disculpa por no recordar y es entonces que le dice que ella aún no ha podido olvidar además que su hija había comenzado a sospechar de quién pudiese ser su padre. Su amigo piensa un poco y le dice que debe dejar su orgullo de lado para decirle a su hija que Ash era su padre pero eso no quería decir que debían volver, sí ella aún lo amaba debía hacérselo saber pero sí él cometía un error más Misty no debería de perdonarle todos sus cagadas. Es así que Misty decide armarse de valor y volver a Kanto, visitar a sus hermanas, a Delia, Brock y luego ir a enfrentar a Ash para decirle todo lo que siente por ella y que si realmente él estaría dispuesto a cambiar para poder perdonarle.

De vuelta con Ash, él se vestía y se retiraba del lugar junto con su novia preguntando qué es lo que ocurría a lo que el joven de la gorra le dice.

— Esto está mal Ariadna, recién nos estamos conociendo…—decía preocupado.

— Amor, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? No importa que llevemos poco tiempo de conocernos, tú lo haces porque me amas…las caricias que me dabas son con amor o no me amas —con claros signos de preocupación.

— No es eso…—luego las imágenes donde se revolcaba con May y la tristeza de Misty invadían su cabeza pero luego piensa que es mejor ocultarlo por el momento para luego disculparse argumentando que era una jaqueca de algo que no podía recordar.

Ambos regresan a la cabaña para ir a ducharse juntos y después dormir bajo el techo de cristal permitiendo observar las estrellas aunque no era lo mismo como cuando estaba con Misty. La sensación que atravesaba todo su cuerpo era única, la pelirroja era única pero el no valoro lo que tenía y solo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba cuando era demasiado tarde. Ariadna dormía plácidamente mientras que su novio no conciliaba el suyo, es entonces que decide a ir a tomar un poco de aire saliendo a trotar en compañía de su viejo amigo Pikachu con quién estuvo bastante tiempo distanciado y todo este tiempo la rata amarilla permanecía en su pokeball.

Los dos hablaban, Ash se disculpaba y preguntaba que debía hacer, sus impulsos sexuales aún estaban presentes y era algo complicado de poder evitar más aun sí ahora tenía novia, para suerte suya todavía no se encontraba con Serena, empero, no sabía que ella venía de camino a aguarle la vida una vez más. Los celos de ella más su obsesión por Ash la llevarían a cometer un acto más bajo que el anterior.

Misty en tanto ordenaba su maleta para al día siguiente partir junto a su hija a Kanto pero el temor de encontrar a Ash en actos sucios, que viera lo desgraciado que era él no sería nada bueno para su hija pero peor sería no saber quién fue su padre, ella a fin de cuentas quería cumplir el anhelado sueño de su hija; conocer a su padre.

En Ciudad Celeste, precisamente en el Gimnasio de aquel lugar dos de las hermanas sensacionales actuaban en un espectáculo mientras Daisy hablaba por teléfono con su hermana Misty. En ello le cuenta que regresa a Kanto en compañía de una persona que les agradaría mucho a ellas además de visitar a Delia y lo más importante es que buscaría a Ash para atender un asunto delicado. Daisy se sorprende preguntando porque quería verlos después de todo lo que ocurrió además de regañarla por no comunicarse durante dos años a lo cual Misty le dice que lo siente argumentando que su vida había mejorado considerablemente olvidándose totalmente de Kanto hasta que encontró una foto de Ash que conservaba. Luego Daisy pregunta con quién estaba a lo cual le responde que era su cuñado Tracey, la rubia se ruboriza y muy enojada le dice que solo eran amigos, la cabello anaranjado la provoca diciendo que no es muy común que dos amigos vayan a un restaurante romántico a cenar o vayan de camping los dos solos. Daisy corta muy ofuscada mientras Misty reía sin parar, Tracey la miraba nervioso manifestando que sólo eran amigos a lo que la pelo naranja le decía sí claro.

Al otro lado aparecían Lily & Violet que recién habían terminado el show preguntando a su hermana mayor porque estaba tan molesta, Daisy le dice que su hermana volvía causando que estas dos armaran un alboroto comenzando a organizarse para recibirla como se merecía su hermana menor. De pronto la expresión de Daisy cambia pensando en que asunto tenía que hablar su hermana con Ash. Caminando de un lado a otro Daisy decide darse un baño tratando de olvidar todo este asunto que la tenía muy agitada.

— ¿Crees que tendrás el amor de Ash, maldita zorra? —murmuraba Serena mientras en su retorcida mente planeaba la mejor manera de humillar a la novia de Ash.

En el Aeropuerto de Ciudad Otoño, Región de Hojas Doradas, Misty en compañía con Tracey abordaban el avión que los llevaría a Kanto, la hija de Misty estaba visiblemente emocionada porque por fin conocería a su padre, contrastando con la preocupación de la pelirroja que pensaba seriamente sí contarle la verdad acerca de su padre u ocultarle información que pudiese afectarle.

Y Así sin sospechar nada tanto Ash como los demás a excepción de sus hermanas ignoraban la venida de Misty en compañía con su hija & Tracey que traerían consecuencias, para peor Serena tenía en mente un plan que arruinaría nuevamente una relación suya, ¿Qué será?

Continuara…


End file.
